


Bury Me In Roses

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, M/M, Roses, Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin surprises Dan for Valentine's Day
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	Bury Me In Roses

Valentine's Day was still two weeks away, but Arin couldn't wait. He knew that Dan was out of town for the weekend. It was the perfect time to execute his plan.

He heard the lock click as he put on the finishing touches. Dan stepped through the door and dropped his bag to the floor with a gasp. Arin smirked behind the flowers he was arranging. There was a bouquet of roses in every conceivable color on every surface of Dan's apartment.

Icy pink ones were set on his kitchen counter.

A sunset orange bouquet was on his dining room table.

Angelic white ones were on his coffee table.

A buttery yellow vase-full sat on a side table.

Juicy peach-colored ones were sitting on his windowsill.

Yellow and pink ones that were the color of strawberry lemonade were nestled on the table next to his front door.

And Arin was standing among them all with an armful of seductively blood-red roses. He cracked a shy excited smile,

"Welcome home."


End file.
